


not so bad

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Just some fluffy garbage, remember how gundam says he cant touch anyone, thats what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gundam wishes to keep Sonia safe. Allowing her to touch him is not the way to do that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt even 350 words but i love it so just take it

“You are not lying?” 

  


Gundam seemed almost offended by the question. Instantly, Sonia regretted casting doubt on him. “I would never lie to you,”

  


“... I know this. I apologize for the accusation.” Still, she seemed very surprised. “So, you really have not touched anyone in years.” 

  


“I simply cannot. There is no one I hate enough to submit to the toxin.”

  


“Hmm… Not even a gentle caress? A slight touching of hands? It must be sad to live without that.”

  


“I have been fine thus far. I do not know what you mean.”

  


Impulsively, Sonia reached for the hand that was closest to her. Gundam quickly drew back. 

  


“No! I wish not to hurt you, Lady Sonia.” His brows furrowed. “So much as a single touch could cause your premature demise.”

  


Sonia considered that for a moment. “I see. Though… You have said in the past that I am more than just a mere human! Could I not try?”

  


The breeder stilled. “I did say that, and the statement still stands. Your power is, indeed, very similar to mine.” 

  


“Then, perhaps just some brief contact will not do me any harm?” 

  


Gundam was slow to respond. “If the poison was too much for you, I would never be able to forgive myself. Allow me to lend you some of my strength. Just to be sure.”

  


“Just to be sure,” she repeated, nodding.

  


Slowly and carefully, Gundam offered her his hands. Sonia took them gratefully. She examined his hands carefully, looking over every mark, every tiny scar from scratches and bites on the side that was unwrapped. Gundam seemed tense, but not upset. She looked up to him, silently asking for permission to continue. He nodded.

  


She flipped his bare hand over and guided it gently to her cheek, where she let it rest, eyes closing. A small smile graced her features. After a few seconds, she let his hand fall back down.

“Now,” she said, opening her eyes to look at Gundam once more. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” 

  


Gundam hummed in response. “Not at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize if this seemed choppy or ooc i just have a lot of feelings


End file.
